Love Me Southern Roots
by darthrodrick
Summary: ORIGINALLY POSTED ON DEVIANTART After a failed relationship once more, Thomas seeks to find someone to love once again. After an unlikely visit on a particularly familiar place, he finds himself in the company of a certain streamlined steamer where he would be able to love genuinely for real this time.
1. Nostalgic Run

**Setting: Summer of 1995**

It was a bright summer day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas was waiting at Ffarquhar station for his stone train to be taken at the docks. As he was taking on water, he looked around the surroundings: Percy was still asleep, Toby taking workers to the quarry, and Daisy unloading passengers at the station. A few minutes later, Mavis arrived with Thomas' stone train to Brendam. He coupled up to the cars and blew his whistle. Like a hundred times before, Thomas trundled down his branch line; he loved the environment of course. But today, he was particularly bored. I wonder when I can go back to the mainland again? If only up to Barrow. He thought.

About an hour later, he arrived at the docks. TFC was actually waiting for him there. "Ah Thomas!" he started, "Tomorrow morning, you and Donald would go to Vicarstown, as the both of you would double-head a passenger train to the mainland"

The blue tank engine gleamed, "Where exactly sir?"

"Brighton, just before the Bluebell railway junction. I'm sure you know about this part of the line"

Thomas smiled; Brighton is a city that he used to travel to back on the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway. During the Big 4 era, the LBSCR was absorbed into the Southern Railway, which eventually became nationalized in 1948. "Yes sir. But I'm afraid I might not remember how to get there"

TFC smiled, "Don't worry, that's why Donald will join you; he can carry more fuel than you while you can navigate the way, the route is still the same though" Thomas smiled as he headed to collect his next train.

The next day, Thomas arrived at Vicarstown station where Donald was already waiting for him. "Good mornin' Thomas!" the Caledonian engine greeted.

"Morning Donald!" Thomas greeted back. "Ready for our little escapade?"

"Aye! I'm always ready for a little adventure" Donald smiled.

Thomas coupled up in front of Donald; the train was a 5 carriage set which the two engines can pull with ease. As the guard blew his whistle, the two engines slowly puffed out of the platform. Moments later, they were already travelling at 60mph as they passed by Barrow. Gordon and Peter were there as well. The former is taking on coal while the latter was pulling out of the yard with a heavy goods train. The four engines exchanged whistles with one another as the train passed through. The trip was uneventful for the most part until Donald started to get bored.

"How much further man?" he asked.

"About 3 and a half hours to go" Thomas answered, "Would you want me to tell about my old line?"

Donald nodded, "Please do. I'm getting a bit bored back here" Thomas then told Donald about the LBSC, its history, fleet, and route networks; it was a lengthy story which entertained Donald along the way.

When Thomas finished his story, the train was within viewing distance of their destination, Brighton, on BR's Southern Region. The main line had 3 tracks, most of the locomotives passing through are diesel-electrics or high-speed trainsets. Although these locos were faceless, their drivers scoffed at the sight of steamers passing their line, much to Thomas' and Donald's annoyance.

"Oh don't mind them Donnie" Donald's driver, Vince remarked. They were only 5 miles from their destination, which usually takes 6 minutes, but due to heavy traffic across the junction, it took the pair 25 minutes to finally reach Brighton station.

"Welcome to Brighton" the station master greeted the two engines. "I'm sure you two had a tiring journey so why don't you head on one of our sheds for some rest. There's also a coal and water tower before the turntable."

"Oh thank you!" Thomas sighed, Donald nodded in agreement as they headed to the sheds after being uncoupled from their coaches. A few hours of rest later, the two engines headed for a turntable for their return journey to Sodor when they heard a loud screeching whistle.

"Who's there?" Donald asked.

Just then, a big green steam locomotive poked out of one of the sheds where the turntable was. The engine went to the table and an operator switched it to its intended track. Donald and Thomas gasped at the engine: it was a streamlined steamer, painted in BR green, wears the number 34022 on its cab, and is about the same size as Diesel 10.

"Oh hello there!" the engine greeted to the two, "I'm Rebecca, what are your names?"

"I'm Thomas" the tank engine started.

"And I'm Donald" piped the Scottish engine.

"Where you from?" Rebecca asked.

"We're from the Island of Sodor" Donald answered.

"But I used to live in this part of the line back at the LBSC" Thomas added.

Rebecca gasped at the E2's remarks. "So you're a Southerner?" Thomas nodded. The big green engine screamed with joy; she has never met any pre-Big 4 engines in her SR days.

"What type of engine are you?" she inquired at Thomas.

"I'm an LBSC E2 tank engine, you?" he asked back.

"I'm an SR West Country Class. I was the unrebuilt version since the rebuilt ones lost their air-smoothed boiler casings. I do love my streamlining, it's a part of me" Rebecca said.

"Why are you working here at Bluebell?" Donald chimed in.

"Initially, I was stored in a museum. Thankfully they bought me and I'm able to stretch my wheels here; but I still miss running mainline express services to London" she pouted.

Her driver suddenly interrupted, "Alright Becca, we still got those passengers get loaded on the excursion loop. So let's go"

Rebecca nodded, then turned to the two engines, "It was nice meeting you two! Good bye!" she blew her whistle to which Thomas and Donald responded with their own.

Thomas and Donald were heading back to Sodor; this time the two engines drove side to side. Thomas was gleaming after meeting a Southern engine like himself. "Looks like someone's lovestruck" Donald chuckled.

"Ah shut up Donnie!" Thomas retorted. "Rebecca seems like a friendly engine, eh?"

"Too right" the Scottish engine agreed. They chuffed at the main line for a few hours until they've reached Barrow. They stopped there to refuel, while their crews swapped shifts for the night run back to Tidmouth. The run from Barrow to Tidmouth went uneventfully as the two engines felt very tired from their journey nearing the sheds. When they reached the sheds, all the berths were full. Thomas was already tired from the long travel and so were his crew.

"Where should I sleep now?" he wondered.

"Let's head up the little western, maybe Dougie has saved a spot for two. Oliver usually takes a stopping goods service this time at night." Donald suggested.

Thomas yawned, "Well, I've got no choice Donnie"

Donald coupled to Thomas' rear and chuffed to the Arlesburgh sheds. There they saw two empty berths between Douglas and Duck, both are already asleep. The two backed up to the berths and went to sleep. At least Donald did; Thomas can't get to sleep despite being tired. He thought of the friendly West Country engine he and Donald met earlier today. _I wish TFC would get another express engine and have Rebecca do it. _He thought.

The same can be said at the Brighton sheds, as Rebecca also cannot sleep. Despite working almost nonstop, she felt excited of the idea that she met new engines, especially a Southerner. _Someday I wonder if ever I get hired out, I wanna go to Sodor. Thomas and Donald are nice guys but I'm more interested in Thomas. He is a fellow Southerner._ She thought as she tried to get some sleep.


	2. Filler

A few weeks after Thomas' and Donald's escapade to Brighton, Gordon was pulling the usual local express service from Knapford to Barrow. As he reached Crovan's Gate, one of his piston rods snapped, causing severe pain to the A3.

"Ouch!" Gordon wailed as he stopped just right past the station.

His driver, Anthony went to see the damage, "Well Gordon, you're done for today. Your piston rod snapped"

"Oh the indignity" Gordon sighed, as he was coupled to Peter to be sent to the works. Meanwhile, James was called to pull the express the rest of the way. At the works, Anthony called TFC about the repairs, which would take 3 weeks.

TFC was at Wellsworth when he received the call. BoCo was also there waiting for a green signal. The Class 28 saw TFC walking around the platform abnormally. "Sir what's the matter?" he asked.

"Gordon's at the works which means we have to bring in a temporary filler for his express" TFC answered. A while later as BoCo departed, Donald arrived on the other platform, waiting at a red signal.

"Sir I think I may have a solution to this temporary filler" he smiled. TFC listened as Donald told his plan. After their discussion, Donald left the station. TFC thought about his suggestion. _Maybe it's high time I bring another Pacific to this Island._ He thought.

The next day, Thomas was at Knapford waiting for his passengers embark on his local train to Ffarquhar when he saw a different engine backing up towards the express coaches. As it neared the platform, Thomas recognized the shape and number of the engine.

"Rebecca?" he stared at the engine beside him.

"Oh hi Thomas!" she smiled, "I'm filling in for Gordon in the meantime"

"Really? How did TFC get you?" the tank engine asked.

"Actually it was Donald who told your controller that he should hire me as your temporary express engine" she said.

"Damn that engine, he's always one step ahead"

Just then Donald passed by as if he heard Thomas' remark, "You're welcome Thomas!"

Both trains' guards blew their whistles, signaling Thomas and Rebecca to depart. As they chuffed down the line, they kept on chatting about their respective experiences with their former companies. Thomas did notice that Rebecca can be timid at times, a trait he saw in himself during his younger years. There are times when its her turn telling a story, she tries to sugarcoat her words so that he wouldn't hear the full story. Maybe this girl just simply needs some appreciation. Thomas thought. Before he can say anything else to Rebecca, Thomas got switched to the branch line track.

"See you later Rebecca!" he blew his whistle as he watched the green Bulleid engine rocket down the main line. Rebecca responded with her own whistle.

An hour later, Rebecca had finally reached Barrow in Furness station exhausted but satisfied. Her wheels finally got the extra stretch that she wasn't able to run back at Bluebell. She was startled when another green engine, who happened to be Henry passing by came to greet her.

"Hello there lass! I'm Henry. I see that you're Gordon's filler?" he greeted.

Rebecca smiled bashfully, "I'm Rebecca and yes I'm filling in for Gordon"

"How's your run?" he smiled.

"It was great" the Bulleid engine said then looked at her buffers.

"I like your streamlining girl, it suits your color well" Henry complimented, causing Rebecca to blush. No one has complimented her streamlined boiler.

"T…Thanksss?" she stammered, as she didn't know how to react to Henry's comment.

The Black Five laughed, "I see you're the more shy type eh?" Just then his guard blew his whistle and Henry set off, before he could see Rebecca's reaction. When she backed up to one of the sheds, she can't help thinking about Thomas. Little did she know that something was already brewing inside her; she's oblivious to this of course.

Meanwhile at Ffarquhar, Thomas was at the quarry helping Mavis and Rosie with some shunting. After his first local train, he does some shunting at the quarry or the yards to pass the time before his next train. After shunting the trucks for Rosie to take to Vicarstown, Thomas decided to take a rest in the sheds. Mavis was beside him refueling.

"Tell me about your little adventure on your old line" Mavis started. Thomas told the BR class 04 his nostalgic trip to Brighton and how he and Donald met Rebecca.

"I hope she visits by the top station" Mavis said cheerfully. "She seems to be a fun engine!"

"Too right! She's surely the feisty type" Thomas agreed. The rest of the day went uneventful as Thomas and Mavis continued to shunt stone trucks, then he took another local train to Tidmouth. After that, he was hauling an empty flatbed train bound for the Steamworks.

Over at Barrow , Rebecca was being coupled up to her train for the return trip to Knapford. There, she met Percy, who was at the time Barrow's temporary station pilot. He accidentally bumped Rebecca while shunting her coaches. Percy went alongside the Bulleid engine to greet her.

"I'm Percy, what's yours?" he said.

"I'm Rebecca! Might I say, you do a fine job shunting these coaches" she complimented.

The little green tank engine blushed at this, "Thanks!"

With that, the passengers are on board and Rebecca steamed out of the station. She made good time along the line, stopping at the designated stations on schedule. When she approached Wellsworth, she saw Thomas trundling down the adjacent track with Annie and Clarabel. She blew her whistle, which startled the coaches.

"Thomas, who's this big green engine?" Annie inquired.

"Oh that's Rebecca, Gordon's filler for the express" Thomas answered, then looked at the West Country engine, "Final trip to Knapford I believe?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes. Looks like the two of us are gonna arrive the same time" With that the two Southerners chatted along the final stretch to Knapford station. It was already 8pm and the two engines wanted to rest after a hard day's work.

At Tidmouth sheds, Rebecca told the other engines about her first day. While the others were interested in her stories, she was particularly interested in telling about her and Thomas' roots. The others were thrilled at this and even teased Thomas, thinking that he has feelings for Rebecca.

"Looks like our number 1 got some good company eh?" Peter laughed.

"Too right. I thought you liked Rosie?" James added.

Thomas blushed as he decided not to speak up. This made Rebecca a bit worried for her new friend. A while later, all the engines were asleep, save for Rebecca. She looked at Thomas, sleeping soundly in his berth. _He's such a cutie! I know it's just our second time meeting but he's just too interesting!_ She thought to herself as she finally got some well earned sleep.


	3. Southern Colleagues

TFC was impressed by Rebecca's handling of the express service that he decided to assign her to pull express freight. Like most express engines, she initially scoffed at the idea of pulling freight. But unlike the others, she was more keen in learning how to actually do the job. At Tidmouth sheds, he looked at Thomas "Thomas, you'll be teaching Rebecca how to pull goods trains. Since your branch line has increasing goods traffic, she can start there" he ordered.

"Yes sir, right away" Thomas nodded then looked at Rebecca, "Follow me Rebecca"

She wanted to ask TFC who would pull her express trains but didn't say a word and followed Thomas. After they reached the branch line track, the two Southern engines trundled beside each other. Rebecca can't help but look in amazement at the surroundings around her.

"Love the scenery don't you?" Thomas asked.

"Yes I do. I find it very peaceful" Rebecca smiled.

"Reminds me of the days I worked at Southampton" the two said in unison. They looked at each other, confused.

"Wait you worked there too?!" they said it both again.

Thomas laughed while Rebecca fell silent, blushing in the process. "Yes. I used to be the station pilot there" the E2 said.

"I used to pull the express there up to Waterloo" Rebecca added, shyly.

Thomas saw that Rebecca started to shudder, as if she was shy to talk to him. "What's wrong girl?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just trying to adjust to the climate here" Rebecca answered.

Deep inside that wasn't the case; she was actually trying not to go crazy over Thomas. Ever since she arrived on Sodor the month previously, she and Thomas would always depart the station and arrive at the sheds at the same time. For her, it was nice to have someone, especially a Southerner, to talk to while they worked. Whenever they were at the sheds, the two would chat at all hours, much to the annoyance of the other engines sleeping there. Nevertheless, they all gave the Bulleid engine a warm welcome. She is proud that Thomas is her best friend, but is there more to it?

When the two reached Ffarquhar station, the other branch line engines: Toby, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis, were shocked to see the West Country engine there. Thomas introduced Rebecca to the other engines, "Guys this is Rebecca. She'll be helping with our express freight for a while" he said.

The other engines greeted the Bulleid, who was already blushing red. Thomas looked at her, then back to the engines. "She's not really used to meeting a bunch of non-faceless engines"

"What do mean by non-faceless?" Percy asked.

"The engines on my railway don't have faces. I'm the only one of my class to have a face" Rebecca stammered.

Just then Rosie arrived from the quarry, face to face with Rebecca. She gasped at the sight of a fellow SR locomotive. "R..Rebecca?" she asked.

Rebecca looked at the engine in front of her and also gasped in shock. "R..Rosie?" she added.

"It's you! OMG I can't believe it!" the two SR engines said in unison.

"You two know each other?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Thomas" Rosie nodded. "Rebecca and I used to work together back on the SR"

"She was based on the docks shunting cars to the piers while I sometimes pull goods trains to and from the key sides" Rebecca added.

"So you know how to pull freight?" Thomas asked.

"A little bit, but I'm still learning the ropes" she answered.

"Well then let's get started" the blue tank engine announced.

Over the course of the day, Thomas, Rebecca and the other branch line engines traveled back and forth pulling goods trains. One such delivery was an express freight of stone and livestock bound for Barrow. Rebecca was at front while Thomas acted as her back engine. Other than a slight signal malfunction at Maron, the Southern pair made good time towards their destination. When they've reached Barrow, Thomas went to the front of the train to chat with Rebecca.

"That was an interesting run!" she giggled.

"Any run I do is interesting when you're here" Thomas added, making Rebecca blush.

"Stop it Thomas! You're making me blush again" she wailed.

The blue engine chuckled, "Why? You're really cute when you blush" This comment made Rebecca blush even redder; it could even give James' paint a run for his money.

"Thomas, I'm too shy going back looking like this!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Don't feel insecure girl. It's just you and me here; surely you don't feel shy when I'm around?" Thomas smiled.

"No I'm not. But that's because we're friends!" she paused, "You always say something to make me feel better but how about the others?" she pouted.

"Then let them know who you truly are. You're fast, strong and can make everyone smile" Thomas answered.

This made the Bulleid engine lessen her blush, "Thank you Thomas. You always make me feel better about myself"

"No worries Rebecca!" he smiled.

The Southern pair were coupled to an intermodal train heading for Brendam. This time, they would double-head the train. The guard blew his whistle and they set off for the docks. Like the outgoing trip, this incoming run wasn't marred with problems or delays, which made Rebecca happy. She likes to go fast without any hitches. About 20 minutes later, they stopped at Killdane where Rosie would be their back engine for Gordon's hill. She blew her whistle to notify the head-end engines that she's ready to go. The trio of Southern engines chuffed along the main line. Although Rosie is far back from the front, she tried to chat with them.

"Enjoying your new company Thomas?" she sneered.

"Oh Rosie" Thomas groaned, "Not this shit again"

"I'm enjoying it Rosie!" Rebecca interrupted. Thomas and Rosie never became a couple, but the latter thinks they've been ex-lovers. Although Thomas knew Rosie's just teasing him, he wasn't in the mood for her antics, not when he and Rebecca had a good time up front. Unfortunately for him, the SR tank engine is in the mood for pissing him off.

"Thomas and Rebecca idling by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang. This annoyed Thomas and caused Rebecca to blush once more.

"Come now Rosie, that's not funny" the latter snapped.

"You'll get yours, you cheeky cherry box!" Thomas blurted. Rosie went silent after that.

As they approached the start of the incline, they surged forward as fast as they could. As most of the train past the top, there was a loud bang. "Ouch!" Rosie squealed.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked. The train stopped at a dangerous position, with most of the cars are on the downhill grade while Rosie and 3 other cars are still at the top. The three engines applied their air and hand brakes.

"My safety valve burst!" Rosie answered.

"Ha! Serves you right for pissing me off!" Thomas commented.

Rebecca let out steam from her wheels, "Thomas! Don't be like that. Rosie's hurt now" she said crossly.

"Sorry Rebecca, you too Rosie" Thomas sighed.

Luckily BoCo happened to be behind the train and came to assist. He first shunted Rosie to a siding at Maron. Afterwards, he helped the train go down the hill. They arrived at Brendam without any further incident, albeit they arrived late. TFC came to see the two Southerners.

"Why did you arrive late?" he started.

"Rosie broke down at Gordon's hill" Thomas replied.

"Then this green fellow helped us all the way here" Rebecca added.

"Well then, I suppose you two are tired. You can rest easy now" TFC said.

The two engines nodded as they headed back to Tidmouth. At the sheds, the other engines teased Thomas and Rebecca every chance they got.

"Stopping for a hillside date are you?" Henry chuckled.

"Or maybe you're just trying to win Rebecca with you cheesy pick-up lines!" Douglas added.

"Stop it all of you!" Emily snapped, "These two had a shitty day so just let them be"

The other engines went silent, then they glanced over at the two Southern engines. After a while, they were all asleep, save for Thomas. He looked at Rebecca, sleeping with some tear stains on her face. _Someday Rebecca, I'm gonna tell you what I truly feel for you_. He thought.


	4. Hidden Feelings

The next morning, Rebecca pulled in at the platform in Knapford, waiting for her coaches to arrive. She saw Thomas beside her, only this time he's hauling dry vans. TFC came from the platform and spoke to the Bulleid engine, "Rebecca I want you to head to the steamworks. Thomas will be joining you on this run" he stated.

"Who'll pull my train? Schedule states I depart within the hour" Rebecca answered.

"Gordon would pull the train today. He's finally been fixed"

Rebecca pouted at this remark; does this mean she'll leave the island? Before she could respond, Thomas told her to depart with him. Unbeknownst to the West Country engine, Thomas and TFC had a discussion before Rebecca arrived. Thomas knew Rebecca would not leave Sodor; heck he was told earlier that she's been bought and the reason they're heading to the steamworks is for her to be repainted.

_Cue to discussion earlier:_  
"What's this paint for? I know it's going to the steamworks" Thomas asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" TFC whispered. Thomas nodded.

"The night before, I spoke to Bluebell's manager and we've agreed to buy her"

The blue tank engine gasped at TFC's revelation. "She's gonna get repainted because you bought her sir?"

"Yes Thomas. She can choose whatever livery she wishes" TFC smiled.

"When would I tell her that?" the E2 asked.

"Maybe in a few days time. After she gets repainted, I want you two to double-head a fuel train to the dieselworks" TFC answered. In the distance, they heard Rebecca's whistle.

"Just guide her along okay?" TFC ordered. Thomas simply nodded as Rebecca neared the station.

_Back to reality_  
"Why do I have to join you Thomas?" Rebecca inquired.

"TFC told me to tour you around the works, since I forgot to bring you there during your arrival" Thomas answered. As they made good time down the main line, Rebecca can't help but wonder if she would leave the island today.

"Thomas" she started, "Do you think I'll be sent back to Brighton now that Gordon's returned?"

Thomas shook his head, "I'm sure he wouldn't do that. If by anything, he might actually buy you!"

When Thomas realized what he said, Rebecca was bouncing with joy. "Yay! I hope I'll get bought out, so I can work with you!"

_Well done Thomas, you little shit. You almost blew the secret._ Thomas thought to himself. He looked at Rebecca, and didn't reply to her comment. A few minutes later, the pair had arrived at the steamworks. Victor was there to greet the pair.

"Ah Thomas! Who's this new friend of yours?" he started.

"This is Rebecca, she's our secondary express engine and primary express freight engine"

Rebecca smiled at the works engine, "Nice meeting you!"

"What brings you here Thomas?" Victor asked.

"I brought the paint you ordered yesterday" Thomas replied.

Victor smiled, "Finally its here!" He looked at Rebecca, "Rebecca, this paint is for you!"

She was confused, "What? Why do I get some new paint; my paintwork's still fine"

Thomas chuckled, "I forgot to tell you a while ago. The real reason TFC wanted you to tag along with me is to have you repainted!"

"Really?" Rebecca asked. Thomas and Victor nodded in agreement. The green Bulleid engine was jumping with joy Thomas thought she might derail. One of the workers signaled her to go to the paint shop.

She looked at Thomas, "What kind of paintwork should I get?"

"Anything that you want my dear. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be the first to like it" Thomas smiled, causing Rebecca to blush. After that, Thomas left the works to deliver an empty stone train bound for the quarry.

While Rebecca was being stripped of her old paintwork, she saw Peter being repaired on the other track. She was shunted beside him after they applied the primer and prepared the first coat. "Oh hey Peter!" she greeted.

"Hi Rebecca!" he greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"Routine maintenance. Happens to everyone of us"

"Too right" the Bulleid engine agreed. She wanted to tell him something she's dying to tell a certain blue engine. She has feelings for Thomas but she didn't want to risk breaking their friendship by flatout telling him.

"Peter, can you keep a secret?" she looked at the Stanier 8F.

"Sure Rebecca. What is it?" Peter smiled.

"I…I have feelings for Thomas. I can't say when it started but I do like being in his company" Rebecca admitted, then started to blush after saying this.

Peter wasn't surprised at her revelation, "Well I often see you two together so I kinda have an idea somethings brewing between you two"

"Do you think he would like me back?" she added, feeling insecure.

"Rebecca, you're getting insecure about yourself again. Don't overthink right now, you'll get your answer from Thomas himself" Peter said.

"Thanks Peter. You're one of the best engines I've met" Rebecca said, causing the 8F to blush slightly.

"No worries" he replied as he watched Rebecca get shunted to the paint shop.

Meanwhile at Ffarquhar yards, Thomas and Mavis were waiting for a mixed goods train that they'd be double-heading to Arlesburgh. Suddenly the BR class 04 asked Thomas something that nearly made the blue tank engine faint. "Do you love Rebecca?" she asked.

"No! I mean I like her but we're just friends!" Thomas replied.

Mavis eyed him with suspicion, "Then why do you two almost always leave and arrive the sheds at the same time? From what Rosie told me, you gaze at Rebecca quite differently from the others"

Thomas sighed, "Okay Mavis, I like her okay? I like her more than just friends" Mavis giggled; she knew there was a spark between the two Southern engines.

"You know Thomas" she added. "Whenever Rebecca delivers the express freight here, she would constantly talk about you. I think she also likes you" "I see" Thomas said slowly. After their train had been assembled, Thomas and Mavis coupled up and set off. He didn't know what to think what Mavis said earlier; he liked the West Country engine: she had some quirks and insecurities but he saw beyond those things. It's weird having a crush on your best friend, but it could work. He thought.

At the steamworks, Rebecca's paintwork has been finished and dried. She is now ready to set off and show Thomas her new livery. "I hope he'll like my new colors" she muttered to herself.

Her driver, Alex heard this. "But first, let's hope he recognizes you!" he chuckled.

"Of course he will Alex" Rebecca replied, "He told me so"

"Suit yourself girl" Alex retorted, "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure but I remember him telling me he and Mavis were to deliver stone to Arlesburgh" Rebecca said. She trundled along the line when she saw Daisy at a signal. She blew her whistle and Daisy responded with her horn. "Hey Daisy!" she greeted.

"Rebecca is that you? New paintwork?" Daisy gasped.

The West Country engine smiled, "Yes! Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" the railcar cheered as her signal turned green. The two went on their separate ways as Rebecca headed for Arlesburgh.

At the shunting yards in Arlesburgh, Thomas was taking on water while Mavis was refueling when they heard an all too familiar whistle. "It's Rebecca!" Mavis piped.

"I wonder what her new paint looks like" Thomas added.

The big express engine pulled over to the yard and as expected, Thomas and Mavis were astonished at Rebecca's paintwork. She was painted yellow, with orange and red stripes on her tender and boiler casing. She has a nameplate on either side of her air deflectors, has NWR written on her tender, and wears the number 22.

"How'd you like my new paint?" she asked, eyeing at Thomas.

"W….wow. Just wow!" Thomas stuttered.

"You look like a banana Rebecca" Mavis added, "But you do look cuter in that livery"

"Aww thanks!" Rebecca blushed.

"You look lovely Rebecca" Thomas said, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "I like your old BR green but this one's just wow!" Before Rebecca could reply, Thomas' driver Marty, rushed towards the tank engine.

"Thomas! We've got an emergency. Duck's derailed near Tidmouth dairy" he rushed.

"Why us Marty?" "Because there's a breakdown crane here, now let's go!" Thomas hurriedly left the yard to fetch the crane and set off for Tidmouth.

Since Thomas was called to the scene of an emergency, Mavis and Rebecca were the ones to double-head a fuel train to the dieselworks. "Mavis, you'll be the one double-heading with Rebecca to Vicarstown" the yardmaster told the BR class 04.

Mavis nodded as her refueling has finished. The fuel train is still being assembled by Ryan and Oliver; in the meantime, the two girls chatted for a good while.

"What are you and Thomas chatting about while I was gone?" Rebecca started.

"We're just taking bets what kind of livery you'd end up" Mavis replied. Rebecca looked suspiciously at the quarry diesel; it's as if Mavis is hiding something from her. She didn't say anything of course, otherwise she might spill her biggest secret. An hour later, the train had been assembled and the pair set off.

Meanwhile at the dairy, Duck has been placed on a flatbed to be sent to Crovan's gate works. The destroyed rolling stock has been cleared to reopen the adjacent track. Peter will be taking Duck and the debris to the works and scrapyard respectively.

"Blimey! What a mess. Luckily no one was seriously hurt" Thomas gasped.

"At least we've cleared the tracks quickly. I hear a fuel train is bound to pass by" Peter added. Thomas remembered that fuel train is the one Rebecca's pulling.

"Rebecca's pulling that lot" he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately the LMS 8F heard this, "Why are you so concerned for Rebecca Thomas? I reckon you have a crush on her!" he chuckled.

"Shut up Peter!" Thomas shouted, trying to deny that claim.

"Steady on man! I'm just joking you" Peter retorted, in a serious tone. "I did come across her a while ago. She told me about her little crush with a certain engine"

Thomas gasped, so did Peter; the former due to pure shock, while the latter because he said something he shouldn't have.

"Shit" Peter started, "I shouldn't have told you that"

He left Thomas before he could even hear the tank engine's reaction. Thomas stood there, frozen at Peter's words. _Rebecca has a crush on me? That's damn crazy!_ He thought.

"Don't overthink what Peter said Thomas" Marty said, causing Thomas to snap out of his thoughts.

"I want to find a way to prove his claim. That Rebecca DOES like me" the tank engine said determinedly.

Just then, he heard Rebecca's whistle in the distance. "Oh no! She's coming!"

He chuffed backwards to a siding with a line of coaches blocking him. He hid just in time, as the yellow engine rocketed through the line with Mavis behind her. Thomas felt stupid at his actions, but for him it was necessary to keep his sanity in check._I need a break from her. Maybe if I avoid her for a week I would get back to normal. Then I'll tell you that yes, I'm in love with you Rebecca._ He sadly thought.


	5. Revelation

Thomas woke up to a rainy morning at Ffarquhar sheds. Over the past 7 days, he slept at the branch line sheds with Diesel, Toby and Mavis. He also took night trains, which would avoid him to meet up with Rebecca at Knapford. He did everything to try and avoid the yellow West Country engine, but now it's apparent that sooner or later the two would eventually come face to face and sort this out. In Rebecca's side, she was the complete opposite. She tried everything to find Thomas. Ever since he mysteriously disappeared from Tidmouth sheds at night, Rebecca was worried. Just the day before, she went overboard to the point that she asked Harold to do an aerial search for Thomas. The rescue helicopter did locate him shunting coaches at Vicarstown yards. Although that made Rebecca feel a bit better, she wanted to have a word with Thomas; that is if he shows up to her. If you don't want me to find you Thomas, I want you to find ME. She sadly thought as she was being coupled to her first train to Barrow.

"Come now Becca, save the drama for tonight" Alex cooed.

"Yeah right" she sighed. The guard blew his whistle and the Bulleid engine sadly departed Knapford station, thinking about Thomas.

Meanwhile Thomas is preparing to take a cement train to Arlesburgh, with Diesel as his double header. Even someone as devious as Diesel felt worried for the blue tank engine's dilemma. As the two shunters rolled away, Diesel tried to cheer up Thomas.

"I know you're thinking about Rebecca again" he started, "But you've got to keep yourself busy so that she doesn't always show up your mind"

"I know that Diesel. It's just, I wanna face her now; it's been a week already since I started avoiding her" Thomas replied.

"Think about how you would talk to her. Don't rush it and if the others tease you, just ignore them" Diesel added. The last engine on Sodor that Thomas would get good advice from is a Class 08 diesel shunter who has committed a lot of antics in his life.

"You think we'll sort it out?" Thomas inquired.

"I can't answer that definitively; it's all up to you. I'm just saying what you can do" Diesel smiled.

"I never thought you'd give good advice, thanks Diesel!"

"No worries Thomas. I may be a headcase at times but I can become a serious talker when necessary" The two made good time along the branch line; despite their bitter past, it doesn't matter to them now. When other engines pass by them, they scoffed at Diesel.

"What the hell is Thomas doing with Diesel?" the Class 08 overheard Gordon as they passed by. Nevertheless, Diesel ignored these negative comments and did his work.

Over at Crovan's gate, Rebecca is waiting for the last of her passengers to disembark. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment; all she ever thought was her experiences with Thomas. At the narrow gauge track beside her, Skarloey pulled in to pick up her passengers. "Hi Rebecca. You look a wee bit down" he greeted.

The West Country engine looked at the small red engine, "Oh this is nothing Skarloey"

"That doesn't look like nothing, what's wrong?" he piped.

"I'm just missing Thomas so bad. I think he's avoiding me for the past week and I don't know why" Rebecca pouted.

"Thomas has been talking about you this past few days" Skarloey answered. "I remember him telling me he is into you"

Rebecca blushed at Skarloey's remark; she was oblivious that Thomas DID have feelings for her. "Oh….I mean, w-wow" she stammered before her guard blew the whistle. She departed feeling awkward._I really want to talk to him tonight. Maybe not in the sheds._ She sadly thought. At Arlesburgh, Thomas and Diesel have delivered their train and went their separate ways. Thomas picked up a coal train for his branch line then he'll take his last passenger trip tonight. He was kept plenty busy but can't help thinking about Rebecca.

"Diesel's right Thomas. When you're busy, you don't think about Rebecca that much" Marty said.

"We are busy Marty" Thomas retorted, "But I just can't stop thinking about her"

"Then maybe you two should talk it out tonight?" his driver suggested.

"Well, that's the only feasible choice I have" Thomas sighed as he continued on puffing his line.

Night had fallen when Thomas arrived from pulling a night local passenger service to Knapford. Since the sheds at Ffarquhar were all occupied, Thomas had no choice but to sleep at Tidmouth. He didn't like this because he knew Rebecca would be there. As he neared the turntable, he can see Rebecca parked on the leftmost berth, with an empty one beside her.

"Should I go or not?" Thomas muttered to himself.

"Oh come on let's go. I need to take a toilet" Marty insisted. He pulled Thomas' throttle control and went straight to the turntable. The other engines were shocked to see him so Thomas gave them a nervous smile. As the operator aligned the turntable to the berth beside Rebecca, Thomas thought of the things he would say to her. After Thomas reversed into the berth, he first looked at the engine to his left, Henry.

"What's up Thomas?" he greeted.

"Nothing much, just wanna return here" Thomas replied.

"Or maybe you just missed Rebecca!" James teased. The other engines laughed, while the two Southern engines just remained silent. At 11pm, everyone was already asleep and Henry just departed to pull the Kipper. Rebecca and Thomas were still awake, practically shy of who's going to talk first.

"Can we talk? Just the two of us" Rebecca inquired.

"Yeah sure. What about?" Thomas answered anxiously.

"I prefer if we go somewhere else to talk about it" the Bulleid added. Thomas nodded as he let Rebecca go first into the turntable. The pair headed towards the Ffarquhar branch line. They stopped by the windmill just past Elsbridge.

"Why did you drag me all the way here for a simple chat?" Thomas asked.

"TFC told me a few days back that I've been bought" Rebecca replied.

Thomas nodded, "Yes I know. But why did you wanna tell me here?"

"I wanna tell you something that I've been dying to tell you this past week" she smiled at the tank engine. She left Thomas alone; the latter was confused of what was happening.

"Rebecca where are you going?" Thomas piped but Rebecca didn't hear him. A couple of minutes later, she turned around, face to face with the tank engine.

"Why are we face to face?" Thomas asked nervously.

She finally decided to speak up, "Thomas" she started slowly, "Ever since I lay my eyes on you, I felt this sensation inside me that I've never felt in my whole life. Being appreciated. I love how you always show up at the station before I depart, I love how we work together side to side, and I love your overall presence"

Thomas was confused, what is Rebecca trying to imply here? Should he also admit his feelings for her or wait it out?

"So do I Rebecca. You've been a great best friend, maybe even more. I really like you girl and I'm not trying to deny that." Thomas answered.

The Bulleid was shocked at this; maybe Thomas does have feelings for her. "Maybe we ARE bound to be more than just best friends Thomas" Rebecca smiled, "I know we've already had a lot of time together so now is the time I tell you how I truly feel" Thomas gulped at this comment but Rebecca ignored this.

"I…I love you, Thomas" she blurted, then continued "Since I got bought by TFC, I felt happy that I will still be able to work with you. I know you care a lot for me, I don't know if you ever thought of it that way but I know in my heart that you've always cared for me. You looked beyond all my insecurities; you looked at my true personality. You taught me how to stand up for myself and be a really useful engine. You saw so much potential in me that I can't find in myself. I never felt so much care and attention before. That's why I can say with all my heart, that…..I….really…..love….you so much"


	6. Sweet as a Twinkie

Thomas was dumbfounded by what Rebecca said to him. She didn't just like the blue tank engine, she was CRAZY for him ever since she got bought and got to work alongside him. He stared at the big yellow engine in front of him, she stared at him with a loving gaze in her eyes. Those eyeliner streaks that flutter when she blinks, her cute eyes and her nice lips; there was no doubt that Thomas is indeed in love with Rebecca.

"R…Rebecca.." he stuttered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't know what to say. Do I really mean that much to you?"

Rebecca smiled, "Just say the magic words Thomas, and I'll know the answer"

"I…I love you too Rebecca" Thomas finally said, causing Rebecca to shed tears of joy.

"Yes. You mean the world to me, my love" The two engines stared at each other, feeling warmth in each other's presence. It was already 1am when the two Southern engines admitted their feelings for each other.

"Thomas have you kissed someone before?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count anymore" Thomas answered.

"Well I haven't and I want you to change that" she replied lovingly. Rebecca chuffed forward, touching Thomas' buffers.

The two looked at one another then proceeded with the kissing. Rebecca loved the feeling of being kissed by the one engine she truly loves, so does Thomas. Of all the engines he's dated, Rebecca is by far the most submissive kisser. Rebecca loved the taste of Thomas' lips; she tried to slid her tongue and meet with Thomas'. At first she thought he might back out, but he gave in and they had a mini tongue battle, wherein after a while, the Bulleid submitted to the E2's tongue. Then they backed off, feeling a bit exhausted.

"Wow. That was fun! I wanna do that again!" Rebecca giggled.

"We'll save those for another time my dear" Thomas smirked. He looked at the surroundings, "Well I guess we should go to sleep"

"But Tidmouth is a bit far away" Rebecca retorted.

"Who says we're gonna sleep there?" Thomas chuckled, "Let's head up to Ffarquhar. Maybe Mavis has spots for the two of us at the quarry. The sheds are already full"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we're gonna sleep" Rebecca giggled.

The two Southerners headed up to the quarry where they could get some sleep. Sure enough, there were two empty berths beside Mavis, who was already asleep. They backed up towards the berths and gazed at each other's eyes.

"Just don't wake up Mavis okay love?" Thomas whispered, "She's had a bad temper whenever someone does"

"Okay Thomas. Goodnight I love you!" Rebecca whispered.

"Goodnight my sweet twinkie. I love you too" Thomas replied and with that they fell asleep. Unbeknownst to the two, Mavis overheard their conversation while she was asleep.

When the quarry workers arrived for the day, Mavis' driver, George started her engine up. She looked over at the two engines still sleeping soundly beside her. She didn't say anything but she did let out a slight giggle. As she rolled out of her berth, she can't help but think what these two were up to last night. _Maybe they admitted their feelings for each other and became a couple! Now that's cute!_ She thought, mentally fangirling in the process. A while later, Rebecca woke up, after a quick scan of her surroundings she realized she wasn't at Tidmouth. She glanced over at Thomas, still asleep.

"Wake up sweetie steamie!" she nudged him with her buffer. Thomas woke up to the sight of the yellow West Country engine beside him.

"Good morning my beloved twinkie!" he smiled.

Rebecca giggled at his greeting, "That's a really cute term Thomas! I love you calling me a twinkie, whatever that means."

"It's a kind of snack Marty told me the other day. Long, yellow, and sweet, just like you Becca!" he chuckled.

"Aww I love you!" she blushed and gave Thomas a kiss in his cheek. Just then Mavis rolled in front of them.

"Don't tell me what you two did last night because I know you're a couple!" she screamed.

"How'd you know Mavis?" Thomas was puzzled.

"Oh nothing, just overheard a really sweet convo between you two while I was asleep or at least you thought that I was" the quarry diesel smirked. Thomas and Rebecca blushed at this.

"Mavis you sneaky listener" the tank engine sighed.

"And I'm proud of it!" she smiled. Since Thomas and Rebecca are scheduled to have their first trains depart by noontime, they decided to help Mavis with some shunting and stone deliveries to various stations across the branch line. When it came time to head on back to Knapford, Thomas left with his first passenger train while Rebecca was pulling an empty tanker train bound for the yards.

As the two Southern engines were out of sight, Mavis returned to the quarry to organize some more trains. She was rather feeling a bit uneasy today. "Come now Mavis. Thomas has Rebecca and surely you want someone else to date you" she muttered to herself.

"Mavis are you jealous of Rebecca?" George asked the Class 04, the latter coughed at this remark.

"Huh? Of course not! I'm happy for the two of them" she replied anxiously. Deep inside, Mavis did feel a bit jealous that Thomas was going out with Rebecca. She and the tank engine have had more experiences with each other and became best friends at one point. _He should've asked ME out! Not that newbie banana. _She angrily thought. Meanwhile at Knapford, Rebecca's first trip to Barrow is now boarding while Thomas was to take a set of breakdown cranes to Vicarstown for repairs. They departed once again together; the first time in over a week. Like the many times before they became lovers, they made good time along the line, with the occasional glance of the other engines. When they reached Crovan's gate, Rebecca stopped at the station while Thomas continued on to the rolling stock works at Vicarstown.

"See you later my twinkie" Thomas blew his whistle, "Love you!"

"Love you too my blue tankie!" she blew her whistle back. About 10 minutes later, Thomas arrived at the works, uncoupling to his train. He picked up a repaired flatbed train bound for the scrapyards at Suddery.

Up at Barrow, Rebecca was to take an intermodal express freight train to Knapford harbor, as her coaches were to be repaired when BoCo arrived.

"Hello Rebecca! How are you?" the MetroVick greeted.

"I'm fine, yourself?" she smiled back.

"Well enough. I just visited a heritage railway where my lover works. Oh how I miss her already" he answered.

"I also just found a lover BoCo" Rebecca added, making the Class 28 shocked.

"And who might that lucky engine be?" he asked.

"It's Thomas! We were both Southern based engines so it did click" Rebecca smiled.

"Wow I never thought he'd get someone as cute as you. Congrats to the both of you!" BoCo cheered, making the Bulleid engine blush.

"Thanks BoCo! So is to your lover as well" BoCo smiled back as he rolled away once his signal was clear.

"Wow. He took that one rather neatly" Alex commented.

"Let's hope everyone is happy with us being a couple and all that" Rebecca sighed as she headed to the sheds to take a rest.

Over at Suddery yards, Thomas was telling the other engines there about he and Rebecca's supposed 'disappearance' the night before. "What happened mate?" Peter inquired.

"Well" the tank engine started, "Rebecca was uneasy at first. Then when headed for Elsbridge to talk, and after that, we admitted our feelings for one another" The other engines cheered for Thomas; he didn't know how to react to that response.

"Well I'd be damned, you finally got yourself a keeper!" Edward piped.

"I knew the two of you would end up" Peter added then left the station, "I'll see you blokes later!"

"Stay safe mate!" the others replied.

Edward looked at Thomas, "Can you tell everything what happened in detail?" And Thomas told the engines his experiences with the big yellow engine, which he now started to call 'Sweet Twinkie'. Everyone laughed at this nickname but Thomas didn't mind; after all, only he can use that to her.


	7. Maddening Mavis

Three weeks have past since Thomas and Rebecca became a legit couple. Everyone on the island, man or machine, were happy for the Southern pair, all except a certain Class 04 diesel. While Mavis didn't let her jealousy become obvious, it didn't last long. She started to get cranky without clear explanation and sometimes when other engines talk to her about Thomas and Rebecca, it only made her oil pressure skyrocket. One day, James was marshaling a long line of slate cars for Mavis to load up. He will take on this lot to Elsbridge for Henry's early dawn goods service.

"Alright Mavis, this lot's ready to load" he told the Class 04 shunter. She was in a bad mood and she started carelessly loading the trucks up. "Is there something wrong?" the red mixed traffic engine inquired.

"Oh nothing James. I'm just a bit off that's all" she sighed.

"Cheer up Mavis" James smiled, "Whatever it is you're thinking, drop it already. Maybe it's not worth thinking about"

"Thank you James" Mavis smiled sadly, knowing that he was right.

Throughout the morning, Mavis arranged the trucks for the others to take. When Rosie and Paxton arrived to help her out, she decided to take a train towards the docks at Brendam. _Another local run that can stretch my wheels, perfect for me not thinking about those two._ She thought. "Don't tell me you're thinking about Thomas again" George chimed in.

"Of course not George! I'm too busy arranging trucks for that nonsense" Mavis retorted.

"Yeah right" George added, "What it I told you about them.."

Suddenly Mavis cut him off, "Okay that's enough shit"

"Chill now girl!" George said in a serious tone, "Don't let that little couple make your oil pressure skyrocket"

Mavis went silent for the rest of the trip. When she arrived at the docks, she saw Thomas and Rebecca making out on the track beside her. The other dock engines kept on doing their work while Mavis stood there shocked. She left the docks shuddering at the fact that she just saw her longtime crush making out with his lover. _I should've been in Rebecca's place; why has Thomas got to go out with the big tender girls_? She thought.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Rebecca were enjoying a little make out session by the dockside, while they waited for their train to be assembled, which was bound for Balahoo. Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching them a while ago.

"Damn Rebecca, you're really getting the hang of it now!" Thomas panted, trying to catch his breath after their session.

"What can I say? I learned from the best!" Rebecca smirked.

"You still taste as sweet as a twinkie my love" the tank engine winked, causing Rebecca to blush hard.

"I'm honored to be your twinkie, love" she smiled, then gave Thomas a peck in the lips. They continued chatting until their train was ready. Rebecca would be at the front while Thomas was behind her. As the two engines coupled up to the train, Douglas came beside them.

"Watch out for Mavis you two!" he warned.

"Why should we?" Thomas inquired.

"She's in a really bad mood and from what James told me earlier, you're to blame for her ranting"

Thomas gasped at this, "WHAT?! THE HELL DID I DO TO HER?!"

"Search me mate, but I haven't got a clue" Douglas retorted.

"Maybe I can talk to her and see what's up?" Rebecca suggested, "A little girl talk is what she needs"

Thomas let out a sigh of relief, "You always have ways in saving my bunker, Becca. I'm a real lucky bloke to be loving you"

"Anything for the one engine I love, Tommy" the West Country engine answered, then looked at the Scottish engine, "We best be off, see you later Dougie!"

"Aye! See you soon!" Douglas greeted back as he watched the two Southern engines puff out of the docks. As they made their trip, Rebecca felt worried for Mavis.

"What did you do to Mavis that made her mad at you?" she inquired.

"Honestly love, I don't know" Thomas shrugged, "All I ever did to her was help her out and have a good time."

"I'll talk to her tonight at Ffarquhar. Just the two of us" Rebecca added.

"What about me?"

"Don't worry Thomas, we'll sleep at Knapford tonight. Peter and Emily would be sleeping there as well"

Thomas nodded and didn't say another word as he and Rebecca rumbled down the main line. An hour later, they've arrived at their destination, Balahoo. It is already 6pm and Thomas was to take his last passenger train to Tidmouth from here while Rebecca would head up to the steamworks to have her tender coupling inspected as it started to get loose. Before the blue E2 left, he spoke to his girlfriend.

"Just be careful when you're gonna talk to Mavis" he said, "She can be unpredictable at times"

Rebecca smiled at her boyfriend's concern, "I will Tommy. I hope she'll tell me what's wrong"

"That's my sweet twinkie" Thomas added when his guard blew the whistle. "I'll see you at the sheds tonight?"

"Of course. I love you!" Rebecca greeted.

"I love you too" Thomas replied as he left the station.

Back at Ffarquhar yards, since Percy was at the works, Mavis had to be the station pilot while Rosie continued her work at the quarry. She was still fuming after what she saw back at the docks. "Come now Mavis, don't be a hothead coz we got shunting to do" George calmed her down. After she got refueled, Mavis went to assemble trains for the branch line engines. Although she did her job as normal, she was more irritable whenever the engine that would take their respective trains would arrive late.

"Diesel! You're late!" the Class 04 shunter growled at Diesel when he took his train.

"I had to refuel at Wellsworth. The fuel tank at Elsbridge is empty" Diesel retorted.

"Bullshit! Just get outta here will you!" Mavis said crossly, "It's getting night already"

"What's gotten into her? Her fuses must be in a fritz!" Diesel scoffed as he left the yard.

"Mavis! That ain't nice!" George got out of her cab and slapped her sideplates. Mavis didn't say anything as she continued to sulk as she parked by the sheds.

It was already 7:30 when Thomas was done from his local passenger service to Tidmouth, he went for the sheds at Knapford. Sure enough, Peter and Emily were there as well, chatting. Thomas backed up beside Peter.

"Hi Thomas!" Peter greeted, "How's the day?"

"Pretty good actually. Rebecca and I had a little make out session by the docks a while ago" Thomas replied.

"Really? I can't believe you two didn't get caught doing that!" Emily gasped.

"I guess we Southern engines are good at getting away with things" the blue tank engine chuckled.

"Speaking of which, where's Rebecca?" Peter added.

"She went up to Ffarquhar to have a chat with Mavis" Thomas replied, "Apparently Douglas told me awhile ago that she has issues with me"

"What did you do to Mavis anyway?" the LMS 8F inquired.

"That's the problem Peter. I don't know" Thomas sighed.

"Maybe she's just making up issues about you to get into your boiler" Emily piped.

"Mavis wouldn't do such nonsense Emily" Thomas retorted, "We all knew what her personality is"

"But sometimes Thomas, even the closest of friends have an unpredictable side" Peter said. Thomas sighed at the 8F's words. _Hope you're safe out there my twinkie. I know Mavis would never hurt you but I'm just a bit worried._ He turned his thoughts to Rebecca.

Rebecca arrived at Ffarquhar and was looking for the quarry diesel. Sure enough, she saw her at the sheds alone. She switched towards her track and she noticed Mavis had tears trickling down her face.

"Mavis?" Rebecca said. The Class 04 was startled to see the West Country engine in front of her.

"Oh it's just you Rebecca. What brings you here?" Mavis was confused.

"I heard from Douglas awhile ago that you have some issues. Especially with Thomas?" the yellow engine eyed Mavis.

"Oh that issue" Mavis gulped, "Thomas and I had a not so small argument"

"About what? From what he told me, you two didn't even had a fight" Rebecca added.

"He's hiding the truth from you!" Mavis retorted.

"He wouldn't dare! He tells me everything and it's the truth!" the Bulleid engine started to lose her temper.

"We had an argument about who's trains are a priority a few days back"

"He didn't even see you at the time! HE WAS DOUBLE HEADING WITH ME!" The two engines argued back and forth, causing some of the residents nearby to see what's going on.

"YOU'RE JUST PROTECTING HIM REBECCA!" Mavis growled.

"WHILE YOU'RE TRYING TO TAINT HIS NAME!" Rebecca answered back.

"YOU SOUTHERN ENGINES ARE A BUNCH OF UNGRATEFUL GITS!"

Rebecca gasped at Mavis' offensive remark, "YOU SAY ANOTHER TRASH WORD ABOUT US AND I'LL BASH YOU OUT OF THAT SHED!"

Mavis thought twice about what she would say next. She didn't want to get bashed out of the shed by an engine significantly larger than her. Suddenly, Mavis started to cry like a baby. Rebecca got caught off guard by this.

"Mavis? Look I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DID MADE UP ISSUES ABOUT THOMAS!" Mavis screamed.

"Why did you do that?" Rebecca asked crossly.

"BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS! I'M JEALOUS AT YOU TWO ALL LOVEY DOVEY AROUND ME! I HATE BEING JEALOUS!" the quarry diesel ranted.

"You're jealous at me? What did I do?" the West Country engine eyed the smaller shunter. Mavis went silent this time.

"DAMN IT MAVIS ANSWER ME!" Rebecca screamed, causing Mavis to get startled.

"I LIKE HIM OKAY?! I LIKE HIM LIKE I LOVE HIM!" Rebecca gasped at Mavis' revelation.


	8. Painful Secrets

"There I said it!" Mavis screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"W…why didn't you tell me?" Rebecca asked. She turned from cross to confused.

Mavis continued to cry while Rebecca felt bad. "Oh Mavis…" she sighed, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just got a little pissed off whenever someone talks trash about my boyfriend. I'm sorry"

"Don't be Rebecca" Mavis pouted, "I shouldn't have been too attached to him"

"But you two have been best friends for a long time!" Rebecca added, "I don't want to be the reason your friendship would break"

Those words stung like needles in Mavis' heart. She didn't want Thomas and Rebecca to break up; she just wants to undo whatever damage she has caused on the two. "Rebecca, all I wanna do is for me to apologize to you and Thomas for my rude behavior towards you two." Mavis gulped.

"Why not you and Thomas sort this out?" Rebecca added, "You're best friends so I'll leave you two to fix it"

"I'm sorry Rebecca" Mavis whispered, "I know you two are an item now but…."

Rebecca cut her off, "But you can't help have a crush on him? Oh Mavis, that's the same thing Rosie told me when I first arrived here. She told me that almost every female engine on Sodor is dying to be Thomas' girl. I only considered myself lucky that he feels the same way that I do to him"

"So, you don't hate me for liking him?" the Class 04 retorted.

Rebecca shook her head, "Of course not! Just tell Thomas your predicament and I hope you two would get through this"

Mavis' face gleamed, "Thank you Rebecca. Thomas was right, you really are as sweet as a twinkie, figuratively."

"No problem!" Rebecca blushed, then started to head back to Knapford, "I'll see you later! Good night!"

"Good night to you too" Mavis watched as Rebecca puffed out of the yards. When Rebecca returned to the sheds, Thomas and the others were fast asleep. She quietly backed into the berth beside him. Her faint sound of her steam somehow awoke Thomas, who had trouble sleeping.

"Oh, hello Becca. How's your talk with Mavis?" he groaned.

"Well enough. Although at first we had some…..issues" Rebecca started.

"Did she tell you the root of her anger towards me?" Thomas piped.

"Yes Tommy. Apparently she said she had a crush on you before I arrived. Ever since we were together, she got jealous of us" the Bulleid engine replied.

"I should've known" the tank engine sighed.

Rebecca eyed him with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I always suspected that Mavis would have a thing for me, but that was just a hunch" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Rebecca wailed quietly as she didn't want to wake Peter and Emily up.

"I was afraid that if I told you…" Thomas paused for a while, trying to find the right words, "that…that you would dump me and go for another engine"

Rebecca started to cry, "B..but Thomas, I would never do that. Whoever would do that is such a cock-up!"

Thomas tried to hold back his tears but they kept on flowing, "My ex-girlfriend was like that. I don't wanna name her for the sake of respect but she also lives here. She and I enjoyed a wonderful year and a half being a couple. One day, I was talking to Emily about her new crush. When she told me that her crush was me, I was shocked. What I didn't know was that my girlfriend was spying on us and stormed off. I explained to her what Emily and I talked about and poof! She dumped me then and there"

Rebecca was shocked at Thomas' revelation; she didn't know his painful secrets until now. "Why would she do that?" she asked.

"I don't know love. She must've thought I was cheating on her for Emily" Thomas sighed.

Rebecca left his side and puffed away; Thomas thought he hurt her feelings. _Goddamnit Thomas. You always have ways to screw your shit up._ He thought. A while later, Rebecca returned, face to face with Thomas. She pecked him in the lips and Thomas calmed down.

"I will never ever leave you Thomas. Until my last puff of steam, I will love you with all my heart" she gazed at Thomas with a loving look in her eyes. The blue tank engine cried, nuzzling Rebecca's face in the process. He didn't stop nuzzling her face until he stopped crying.

"I love you so much, my sweet twinkie" he rasped.

"I love you more my blue tankie" she whispered and with that, the two lovers went to sleep face to face.

The next day, Peter woke up for his daily express freight to the mainland. He was a bit surprised to see Thomas and Rebecca face to face, with their lips locked together.

"They must've had a session and fell asleep in the middle of it" he muttered to himself.

After he left, Emily soon woke up, also shocked at the sight on her right. "Wake up you lovebirds!" she blew her whistle.

The two engine groaned, realizing their lips are locked together pulled out. "Oh good morning Emily!" they both said.

"How did your talk with Mavis go?" the emerald green engine eyed Rebecca.

"It went good" Rebecca started, "I hope she gets through this"

She then looked at Thomas, still in front of her. "Let's go to the washdown shall we?"

"Of course my dear, after you!" Thomas giggled and they went to the washdown. After their little 'fun time' at the washdown, they headed to Knapford for their first passenger runs. They left on time and had a wonderful time down the line.

"When you arrive at Ffarquhar" Rebecca piped, "Try and talk to Mavis. She really needs your presence for now"

Thomas was puzzled, "You sure you won't get jealous?"

"Of course not!" the yellow engine chuckled. As Thomas got switched to his branch line, he whistled to Rebecca.

"Have a good one! I love you!" he said.

"Love you too!" she replied as she thundered down the main line.

Once Thomas reached Ffarquhar, he scanned the yards for the Class 04 diesel. She was nowhere to be seen, which means she's up at the quarry. Since the blue tank engine has no scheduled trains yet, he went up to the quarry to offer his help and also find Mavis. Luckily, Thomas found her at a siding, taking on fuel. He puffed right in front of her, causing Mavis to jerk slightly.

"Hello Mavis" he greeted.

"T..Thomas? What are you doing here?" Mavis inquired.

"I just wanna talk to you, just the two of us" Mavis gulped; she knew exactly what he wants to talk about. They parked by the sheds to have their chat.

"I know what you're gonna say Thomas. Rebecca came here last night" Mavis started.

"I'm actually a bit surprised, Mavis. I don't know how it started but why me? Why of all engines, you had a crush on me?" Thomas inquired.

"I guess my answer is same as Rosie's. You're cute, cheeky but well-mannered and really useful" she admitted.

Thomas blushed at this; he and Mavis have been best friends for many years yet she only felt this way for him recently.

"M..Mavis…I…I" he stuttered.

"Don't worry Thomas. I don't mean any harm to what you and Rebecca have. I respect your love for each other and I will still be your best friend" Mavis said, with tears twinkling her eyes.

"Thank you Mavis" Thomas gleamed, "I never regret you being my best friend"

"I'm sorry if I got jealous back then. I guess that's who I am: easy to get jealous over something" the quarry shunter smiled. They both gave a warm smile to one another; their friendship had some strains but were never broken.


	9. We Meet Again

"That ridiculous banana. Thomas is mine to keep not hers!" a female voice growled at the sight of Thomas and Rebecca rumbling down the mainline.

"But I thought you dumped him like years ago?" another voice, this time a male one asked.

"Yeah, but fuck that! He's still MY engine Geoffrey!" she answered.

"Suit yourself. I don't give a damn about your stupid antics anymore. I'm sick of it" Geoffrey retorted as he left the female engine alone in the shed.

"Cuh. I don't need to return to Railgate just because some idiot wants to try and win her ex again" the red engine scoffed to himself.

Thomas' ex-girlfriend's name is Kate, the coal mines shunter. She is Lady's 'non magical, Sudrian class' sister. She is painted red with 'KATE' nameplates on either side of her tanks. She was Thomas' last girlfriend before Rebecca; they became a couple in 1990. They enjoyed almost 20 months of being together until one day, Kate caught Thomas 'cheating' on her for Emily. According to what Thomas told Rebecca a few days past, the small red shunter never let him explain the situation with Emily and dumped him on the spot.

Thomas and Rebecca arrived at Barrow goods yard with a train of refrigerated goods and perishables. They decided to take some fuel while waiting for their return train when a familiar mainland engine came into view.

"Hello Thomas and Rebecca" Geoffrey greeted.

"Oh hi there Geoffrey! How are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm good as always" the red engine said then sighed, "The same can't be said for a certain little red shunter back on Sodor"

"Who're you talking about?" Rebecca chimed in.

Thomas gasped at this remark, "Shit. Not HER?!" Geoffrey simply nodded.

"Damn that confounded red bitch!" Thomas ranted, "She never stops bugging me"

"Are you talking about your ex?" Rebecca asked.

"Unfortunately love, yes. Her name is Kate" the tank engine admitted.

"What's she look like?"

"She's Lady's sister, basically a red version of Lady without the magical properties"

"Should I give her a pep talk like Mavis?" the West Country engine suggested.

"I doubt she'll listen to you. Now that she knows you are my girl" Thomas sighed.

"I seriously hope she doesn't do anything stupid" Geoffrey added.

"Too right mate" the blue engine agreed.

"Why?" Rebecca was confused.

"The last engine that felt her 'wrath' was Emily. You can ask her about more on that." The red goods engine added.

Rebecca stared at Thomas, with a worried look on her face, "I'm getting nervous in facing her, if ever that happens"

"Don't worry my love. I won't let anything happen to you" Thomas calmed her down as he gave her a kiss. Rebecca didn't reply but blushed at his remark; she felt so much love with Thomas' presence.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Geoffrey piped.

"If you can, why not?" Rebecca said cheekily.

"If you say so, have fun!" the red engine sniggered as he left the yards. When Geoffrey was out of sight, the two Southern engines went face to face again as they had another make out session.

After their little session, Thomas and Rebecca picked up their return trains to Sodor. The former headed to the quarry to deliver empty bulk cars while the latter made her usual runs to Knapford. When Thomas arrived at the quarry, he saw Mavis shunting some fully loaded trucks; something's different in her. He inched closer to the black diesel and was shocked; her sideplates have been removed, revealing a set of black wheels connected to a silver drive rod. At the end was a red driveshaft under her cab.

"Mavis what happened to your sideplates?!" Thomas gasped.

Mavis can't help but giggle, "They need to be replaced Thomas. It's been almost 20 years since I had my sideplates removed. My wheels sure need some exposure" The tank engine scanned his best friend's wheels.

"Your wheels sure do look nice" he complimented, causing Mavis to blush.

"I look more like a steamer than a diesel now that my wheels are exposed" she added.

"I know right!" Thomas agreed as he shunted his train under the stone hopper. Even the other branch line engines were shocked at Mavis' absence of sideplates, some calling her 'Mavis the Steamie-Like Diesel'. The Class 04 cannot help but giggle at their reactions. Meanwhile at Knapford sheds, Rebecca was having a little nap when Emily passed by.

"Rebecca?" she asked, causing the yellow Bulleid engine to wake up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rebecca turned to the emerald engine.

"Percy came by me a while ago. He told me that Thomas wanted you to see me?" Emily piped.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you something" Rebecca paused, "about Thomas' past?"

Emily frowned, "Oh you mean Kate?"

"What happened anyway?" the West Country engine added.

"A few years ago, I admitted to Thomas that I had a crush on him. What we didn't realize was that Kate had been spying on us. When she confronted Thomas at the mines, from what he told me, Kate dumped him without Thomas even explaining a single word to her. Damn that shunter, she's too advance to come up with conclusions; thinking Thomas and I are in a secret relationship or something" Emily finished.

Rebecca was furious at this story, obviously she was mad at Kate. "She's much worse than Mavis is! All Mavis had was a jealousy problem but this is too much!" she ranted.

"Yeah" the Stirling single engine can only agree.

"When I get my buffers on her, I'm gonna rip her body from her axles!" Rebecca continued, still fuming.

"Save that rage when Kate decides to show up" Emily calmed her down.

"Well if she does show up, I'm gonna lay on her hard" Rebecca retorted as she watched Emily leave the yards.

As the day went on, nothing of significance happened on Sodor. As usual, Thomas and Rebecca ended their trips at the same time and went to the sheds as well. The pair talked about their runs with their new shed mates, Donald and Nia. They also talked about Thomas' ex, Kate. When the two heard about it, they all wanted to devise a plan that would rid of Kate for good.

"By ridding of her, I don't mean killing her, that's too brutal" Thomas started.

"Now we need to find a way to have her get the sack" Donald added. A few minutes of silence passed until Nia perked up.

"I think I have a plan to have her not only lose her shunting job but also leave the island!"

The four engines listened to the African tank engine's plan. They all agreed to it and went to sleep. Thomas and Rebecca stayed up late as usual once their friends are asleep.

"Aren't we gonna get jailed if they found out we did it?" Rebecca asked, a worried look on her eyes.

"Probably. But it's for the best of us and Sodor too." Thomas answered, "As for the new shunter, I think Nia would do better than Kate"

The next day, Rebecca was assigned to deliver an empty train of coal trucks to the mines while Thomas was to deliver diesel fuel to the mines as well. The pair talked to the yardmaster at Knapford about this switch and have Peter and Douglas take their respective passenger trains. The plan was that Thomas would arrive at the mines first to unload the fuel. When Kate arrives to confront him, Rebecca would then arrive with her empty train to argue with the mine shunter. If Kate decides to flee, Nia and Donald would block the exits, thereby trapping her inside her own mine. Thomas left the oil refinery on time as he headed for Marston Heights coal mine. About 20 minutes later, he arrived and sure enough Kate was waiting for him.

"Hello Thomas my love, its been a while" she smiled an evil grin.


	10. Sacked

"K..K..Kate?" Thomas stuttered at the sight of his ex.

"Did you miss me?" she smiled.

"Of course not! Why would I after what you've done back in '92?" he fumed.

"That was just a prank! Don't you get it?" Kate shot back.

"Oh for red engine fuck's sake, I ain't stupid to fall for such bullshit!" Thomas retorted, his pistons getting pumped up. Without warning, Kate coupled up to Thomas' front buffer.

"I'm going to win you over that stupid banana" she declared, with a determined look on her face. Thomas locked on his brakes, making sure the mine shunter can't move him an inch. Kate tried her best to pull the blue tank engine out of the siding, but to no avail.

"Release your brakes love!" she wailed, her wheels spinning fiercely.

"You ain't gonna move me anywhere you red bitch!" Thomas retorted, "Besides, only Rebecca can call me that" Just then Rebecca arrived with her empty train. She saw Kate coupled up to her boyfriend's front.

"What in blazes?!" she gasped, then looked at Kate. "So you're Thomas' ex that's causing him so many problems!"

"And who the hell are you?" Kate shot back.

"I am his girlfriend and you're NEVER gonna win him back coz HE'S ALWAYS MINE!" Rebecca ranted.

"I mean what's your name, silly" the mine shunter said.

The Bulleid engine rolled her eyes, "I have nameplates you blind fool" Kate glanced at Rebecca's nameplates. She returned her look to Thomas, still having his brakes locked on.

"Come now my love, release your brakes please?" she gazed.

"I can't and I won't. And don't ever call me love again!" Thomas declared. Kate struggled to move Thomas out of the siding, her coupling straining in the process.

"Thomas, I'll release your brakes" Marty whispered, "She'll fly out of here for sure!" Thomas sniggered as Marty released the pressure on his brakes. Sure enough, when his brakes were released, Kate shot out of the siding. Her chain coupler snapped as she bumped into some buffers. Rebecca blocked her path by shunting her train in front of Kate. Although not effective, it provided a distraction for Thomas to leave his siding. As he left, Kate shunted the train out of her way; now she's face to face with Rebecca.

"So you think you can just barge into Thomas' life you silly banana" Kate fumed.

"IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Rebecca shot back. Kate reversed then shot at Rebecca at full speed. The Bulleid engine locked her brakes on so that she wouldn't derail. When the red shunter bashed through Rebecca's front, her buffers are seriously damaged; Rebecca only sustained minor damage.

"No! THIS CAN'T BE!" Kate wailed.

"Your mistake bitch" Rebecca grinned evilly, "Now it's time for you to say good bye!" She pumped her pistons and pushed Kate towards the exit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she ranted.

"For you to leave Sodor and never bug my boyfriend again!" Rebecca pushed the mine engine until she saw Donald. The Scottish engine coupled up to Kate's rear buffer and locked on his brakes; he has a loaded coal train behind him, making sure that Kate can't push him.

"Not so fast you red menace!" he growled. "I've always suspected you being arrogant to us as well!"

"And I was right to think that Kate!" one man said. Kate looked at her left and saw her manager, fuming at her antics.

"S…sir Clark! I….I…I" she stuttered.

"You thought I don't know eh? Well, Nia here told me about your scuffle with your ex" Clark continued.

"Not only you were threatening Thomas, but you've always been a sourpuss to us making coal runs!" Nia added.

Clark flipped open a laptop and showed to Kate the CCTV footage of her altercation with Thomas a while ago. Kate was furious at this; she knew she's gonna get fired now.

"What do you have to say for yourself you imbecile?" he looked at the red tank engine. Kate looked at her buffers, a guilty look on her face. She remained silent, much to the other's amusement.

"Silence eh? Smart move" Clark said, "Well Kate, you're fired! Now get out of my mine!" Kate didn't react as Donald uncoupled from her rear. She looked at Thomas and Rebecca with a death stare.

"This isn't over, you fuckers" she muttered as she left the mine.

Once Kate was out of sight, Clark turned to the four engines. "Thanks for helping us out. I always suspected Kate being a headcase here, and she was supposed to get the sack anyways"

"You're welcome Clark!" Nia gleamed. Thomas left the mine which caused Rebecca to worry.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"Probably he wants to spend some time for himself after this mess" Donald chimed in. Rebecca puffed away to find her lover.

"Speaking of mess" Clark interrupted, "We've got to sort this damage out first. Nia and Donald, could you two help us in the cleaning?"

"Yes please!" the two engines said in unison.

Clark then turned to Nia, "How about you become our new permanent shunter?"

Nia's smile widened, "I would love to! I'm just not sure if TFC would like it though. Not after this mess"

"I'll have a word with him later." Clark smiled, "As for your actions, I don't know if you four are gonna get arrested for it, but if you do, I'm sorry I can't help you on that"

"That's alright" Nia sighed, "We were expecting to get arrested for this anyway"

While Nia and Donald helped with the cleanup, Thomas idled at a siding just outside the mine, looking at the countryside. Rebecca arrived facing him, and coupled up to his front.

"Oh hi love, whatcha doing here?" Thomas rasped.

"I just wanna know how you're doing" she smiled.

Thomas looked at his buffer, coupled up to Rebecca and smiled, "Whenever you're here with me, I know I'll be fine"

"That's what lovers do. You protect me, I protect you; it's kind of like instinct" Rebecca eyed at Thomas' lips with a horny look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Thomas noticed his girlfriend's sudden mood change.

"I wanna kiss you so bad" she replied as she advanced at the tank engine. Although they heard someone react in the middle of their make out session, Thomas and Rebecca didn't care. All they cared was their presence and burning love for one another. After their session, Thomas stared at Rebecca's cute eyes.

"This was the first time I didn't make a mistake in loving someone"

Rebecca giggled, "Me too love, me too"

At his office in Knapford, TFC got the call from Clark. He told him of Kate's sacking and how his engines ousted the mine shunter. While TFC was pleased that Kate was gone for good, he was disappointed by how his engines handled the situation. He arrived at the mines an hour later and scolded his engines.

"I know you all hate Kate because of her attitude" TFC started, "But it shouldn't have ended like that!"

Thomas, Rebecca, Nia and Donald all looked down on their respective buffers. "We're sorry sir" T

FC felt bad as well, "I'm sorry too. For letting the mine keep Kate. I should've let Clark fire her after her incident with Thomas"

"We'll get arrested for this mess, that's for damn sure" Thomas sighed.

"As much as I don't want to have you four imprisoned, it's the law" TFC boomed.

"This is our first and only time sir" Donald added, "We won't do it again"

TFC smiled, "At least I know you won't. Unfortunately the police would think otherwise"

He turned to Nia, "Clark told me that he wanted you to be their new shunter"

Nia nodded, "Yes sir! That is if you allow me to"

"You can start tomorrow Nia" TFC added, "I know you'll do the mine better than Kate"

"Oh thank you sir! I won't let you or Clark down" she gleamed.

Lucky for the four engines, they wouldn't get arrested on the spot as not many people knew about this. Unfortunately, the mine workers were spreading the news like wildfire, talking to every man and engine they've come across. Only time would tell until their luck in evading the police runs out.


	11. Behind Bars

It's been a week since Kate got the sack. Halloween was nearing but unfortunately for Thomas, Rebecca, Nia and Donald, they'd spend it behind bars at Railgate prison outside of Barrow. Although TFC never wanted them to get incarcerated, the police thought otherwise. A police locomotive showed up to pick up the four detainees; they were sentenced to 7 days in jail for damage to property and assault.

As for Kate, she was detained for 30 days in another prison north of Manchester for fraud, negligence, and assault. At Railgate, Thomas and Rebecca were in one cell while Nia and Donald shared another one; both pairs are face to face with each other. This arrangement was a rather pleasant one for the latter pair; Nia found Donald's company very entertaining. In fact, Donald actually had a thing for the orange tank engine way back. A few days after Rebecca got repainted, Donald admitted to her that he has a crush on Nia.

"Donnie, can I ask you something?" Nia piped.

"Aye! What about?" Donald replied.

"Do you like….me?" the orange tank engine blurted.

Donald nearly passed out on this question, "O…of course! We're friends right?"

"Yes. But I mean, do you like me more than just friends?" the Kenyan engine smiled, a faint blush emerging from her cheeks.

Donald tried to find the right words to answer, "Y…You know, don't you?"

Nia giggled, "Rebecca told me, I just don't know why you haven't yet"

"I wasn't sure if…you'd like me too" Donald trailed off.

"I would LOVE to be your girl, Donald" Nia smiled as she coupled up to the Caledonian engine. "I always dreamt of being someone's special engine"

"If that's what you want Nia, allow me to be yours" he added as he coupled up to Nia's front. The two engines didn't know what to do, blushing in the process.

"So now what?" Nia asked, staring at Donald's lips.

"Have you kissed someone before?" he started.

The Kenyan engine was nervous, "N…no I haven't"

"Then let me change that" Donald smiled, advancing on the orange engine.

"Please" Nia begged. Their two lips crashed on one another, the feeling was ecstatic. Nia never felt the feeling of love before as she pulled out, quite flustered from their kiss.

"Wow Donnie. That was amazing!" she gazed at the black engine lovingly.

"I guess I could say that….I love you Nia" Donald smiled.

"Me too, I love you too" she replied as they looked down their buffers, staring at the connection; it felt like they were holding hands.

Meanwhile in Thomas' cell, he was calming Rebecca down; she hasn't been in prison before. "I…I wanted to rid of Kate, for you!" she whimpered. "Never thought it would end us here"

Thomas puffed forward, touching Rebecca's buffers and coupled up to her. "I'm glad you did my dear. You'll always risk your life for my sake" He then sighed, "Sadly, I wasn't able to do the same to you"

"Don't say that!" Rebecca huffed, "You've done more to me than I can ever imagine!"

"Oh yeah?" Thomas retorted, "Like what?"

"You've molded me into the engine I am today, you care so much for my well-being, and you've done so many things that you haven't realize that meant a lot to me, and….and" Rebecca trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"And?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"YOU LOVE ME!" she finished. "You love me not just because of my looks, but because I love you too!"

Thomas started to get tears in his eyes, "Y…you still love me? After all that we've been through?"

Rebecca quivered at his statement, "Yes Thomas. I love you because I know in all of my heart that you matter so much to me. I never get tired of saying it again and again because I love you so much my blue tankie"

"I…I don't deserve you my twinkie." Thomas blurted, "You're too good for me and you deserve someone else, not me"

Rebecca was hurt at his words; but she proved him wrong by giving him a warm passionate kiss. After all the drama they've had before them, it ended when their two mouths made contact; once again feeling the love they have had for almost 5 months. She didn't let go until both of them felt tears of joy running down their cheeks.

"I love you so much my sweet twinkie" Thomas sniffed.

"I love you more my blue tankie" Rebecca said as she leaned against the blue engine's forehead. Even in prison they never stop sharing their love for each other.

The rest of the days come and went as the two pairs can only chat together to not get sick of the time; it was boring waiting for the days until their release. When the prison guard engine unlocked their cells, they finally felt freedom for the first time in a week.

"Ahh! I can feel my wheels again!" Rebecca groaned, as her wheels felt stiff from inactivity. Thomas was coupled up behind her and he noticed somethings different between Nia and Donald.

"Nia?" he looked at the orange tank engine, "Tell me something, was there something that happened between you and Donnie back there?"

Nia blushed at his question, "Well..I….I"

"We admitted our feelings for one another" Donald chimed in, causing Nia to blush ever harder.

"Congrats on both of you! I hope Dougie doesn't get jealous!" Thomas chuckled.

"Nah. He's got Emily back home. That is until Peter beats him to it!" Donald sniggered.

"All right that's enough chit chat" Nia interrupted, "Let's all go home"

The four engines made their return journey to Sodor. When they arrived at Knapford, everyone gave them a warm welcome back. Their lives returned to normal once again, with Nia being the new coal mines shunter.

It's now December and snow started to fall early in Europe and Sodor saw substantial snowfall in the past few days. Thomas and Rebecca hated this time of year as they'd have to wear their heavy snowplows again.

"I hate snow" Thomas ranted, "This bullshit snowplow is such a pain in the buffers"

"Me too love" Rebecca agreed, "But I don't mind. So as long as I see you, my pain is non-existent"

"Aww that's cute!" Thomas blushed as he gave Rebecca a kiss in the cheek.

Up at the coal mine, Nia was hard-pressed to shunt long trains of coal, as every hopper needed a refill. Clark decided that the workload was too much for her to handle and hired Donald to help her out.

"Phew!" Nia gasped for air, "This is such hard work"

"What's the matter Nia? You look overworked" Peter asked, collecting his first train.

"There's just so many deliveries to handle Peter" she wailed, "That's why I hate winter season. We engines tend to overwork ourselves"

"But I wouldn't worry about it. Now that I'll be helping you this season" one engine chimed in; it was Donald.

Nia blushed, "Oh hi Donnie! What brings you here?"

"Donald's here to help you out in the shunting" Clark said, disembarking from Donald's cab. "Since I notice you're getting a bit overwhelmed"

"Thank you Clark!" Nia smiled, then looked at Donald, "You really can't bear not to see me can you?"

"Nope. That's why I love you!" he replied.

"Oh well, I'll leave you two lovers up here. See you later!" Peter said as he made his way out of the mines.

"You and I ought to have some fun!" Nia eyed Donald.

"Aye! We should" he replied as the Scottish engine advanced on the orange engine for a warm kiss.

The quartet of friends, and lovers did not commit another crime since their release. They played it clean and straight as always. Since Christmas is nearing, someone special to the engines is visiting Sodor. One that has quite an intimate history between Thomas and Rebecca.


	12. You Are Enough

It's Christmas Eve on Sodor and all the engines are excited for the holidays. They'd all be pulling special holiday trains from carolers and tourists to presents and decorations. All of the trains would end at 6pm; TFC arranged it like this as he knew some of the engine couples wanna spend Christmas together either at Tidmouth or their chosen sheds. Rebecca was most excited for the festivities. In the morning, she'll run her usual express to Barrow and return with the carolers on the return trip; after that, she and Thomas would help in decorating all the stations within the Ffarquhar branch.

This time, she left without Thomas at the station to chat to. He was at the steamworks undergoing his 3-day maintenance check. Instead, Duck had to pull Thomas' trains for the day until he's fixed.

"Hi Rebecca!" he greeted the West Country engine.

"Hello Duck. I assume you're Thomas' filler?" she smiled.

"Oh yes. I'll do my job not his way but the Great Western Way!" he proudly said.

This made Rebecca pissed off; nothing pisses her off more than Duck bragging his 'Great Western Nonsense'. She left the pannier tank without another word, causing Duck to get confused.

"I thought she liked me talking about that"

"That crazy engine. Always talks about his nonsense heritage" Rebecca ranted as she thundered down the main line.

"You're just cranky that it's not Thomas you saw today" Alex rubbed her cab panel sides.

She was able to cool down quickly; she imagined Thomas puffing beside her, chatting before he gets switched to his branch line.

"It's Christmas tomorrow Rebecca" she said to herself, "You're gonna decorate stations and spend the night with your boy!"

At the steamworks, Thomas was upset at his predicament. While he wasn't involved in an accident, as he's only had normal wear and tear, he was upset that he wasn't able to pull his holiday trains nor see his girlfriend's cute face and paintwork; as he spent two nights already at the works.

"Cheer up Thomas" Victor smiled, "You're maintenance checks will be finished later. You might be just in time to have that special you and Rebecca have!"

"I hope so mate" Thomas smiled sadly, "Nothing is sadder than the thought of your significant other spending Christmas on her own"

"But she has friends too!" the works engine added, then changed the topic. "Do you have a present for her?"

Thomas gasped at this, "No! I haven't got her anything yet and I'm still here being fixed!"

Just then someone chuckled at Thomas' outburst, it happened to be Geoffrey. "And what's so funny about that Geoffrey?!" he scoffed.

"Sorry Thomas I can't help it!" Geoffrey sniggered, then stopped. "You know, the best gift you can give her this Christmas is you!"

"Me? How?" Thomas asked.

"Rebecca's always chatting with me during her stop at Barrow. When I asked her what she wants for Christmas, all she really wants is your presence, more specifically a kiss under the mistletoe" the big red engine revealed.

"R…really?" Thomas was dumbfounded at this. Just then, Marty arrived to check on Thomas' records, holding a large green bag.

"I brought a mistletoe for later, Thomas" he showed the blue engine.

"Excellent man" Thomas smiled.

Over the course of the day, Thomas' final checks and inspection was completed in record time. He and Marty set off to the Ffarquhar branch line to meet up with his girlfriend. When he arrived at Elsbridge, he saw Rebecca, a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Becca, what's wrong?" he asked. Rebecca suddenly snapped from her vision, "Thomas look it's her!"

"What?" Thomas looked at where Rebecca was looking and also gasped, "Oh…my…God"

There standing in front of them was an old friend of theirs, Rachel Zorro. She is the granddaughter of the late Nigel Zorro, who used to be Sodor's controller during WW2. She also became the chief finance officer on the SR. She's now 54 and now works her last career years as an assistant secretary on BR's Southern division.

"Hello you two. Long time no see" she greeted.

"R..R…Rachel? My God! You've surely changed a lot!" Thomas said, still astonished.

"It's been 40 years since I last stepped foot on this island. So much has changed!" she added, looking at the rails in front of her.

"I missed you Rachel. Me and all the other SR crew" Rebecca piped, eyes glistening with tears.

"She sure does have a place in our hearts, my love" Thomas cooed the streamlined engine as she started to cry in joy.

"Are you two a couple now Thomas?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes Rachel. 6 months and counting" Thomas said proudly.

"Well congrats to you both" she said, placing her left hand on Rebecca's buffer and her right on Thomas'.

"What brings you here anyway?" Thomas piped.

"I wanna see how good Uncle Tops did to the railway" Rachel said.

"Well, you can join us in decorating the branch line for Christmas" Rebecca gleamed.

"That would be wonderful!" Rachel smiled as she entered the Bulleid engine's cab.

The Southern couple had a wonderful time decorating every station in the branch line. Children come to admire the lights and passengers were treated to a cup of hot chocolate. Rachel also had a good time helping out the crew arrange the decorations. When they arrived at Ffarquhar, it's already 5pm, an hour before the lights start to lit up. Rachel was in awe of the surroundings; she truly missed the scenery.

"Grandpa was right. Uncle Tops really turned Sodor into a paradise for engines" she announced. The crew managed to finish decorating in the nick of time.

"In 3..2..1..light em up!" the station master said.

Just then, a brilliant flash of lights shimmered the station and yards nearby. Thomas, Rebecca, Rachel, and the other engines were in awe; truly feeling the Christmas spirit.

"Wow these light look really good!" Mavis commented, "I just wish I had someone sharing the view though"

"Ah don't worry Mavis" Percy chimed in, "We branch line engines would love to be your Christmas date!" Mavis giggled as she looked at Percy, Diesel, and Rosie.

"Aww! You lot are the best!" she smiled.

"I'd love to take you out Mavis" Thomas added, "But unfortunately I'm occupied tonight" Rebecca looked dejected at Thomas' cheeky antics on her and pouted.

"Oh so you're gonna go with Mavis just because she's got her wheels out" she said, pretending to be jealous.

"Aww. Who's a jealous twinkie huh?" Thomas teased, making Mavis laugh.

"I understand Thomas. You and Rebecca should go out somewhere tonight!" she beamed.

"Well I guess we'll leave y'all to enjoy. Merry Christmas!" Thomas said as he and Rebecca backed out of the station.

"Merry Christmas to you two!" Mavis said, honking her horn; the other engines also sounded their whistles and horns.

Rebecca was unusually quiet on the way to their dating spot at Elsbridge. Rather than spending it at Knapford sheds, they want to spend Christmas just the two of them enjoying each other's company. Their drivers all went home to their families to celebrate Christmas as well.

"What's wrong my sweet yellow twinkie?" Thomas asked. Rebecca didn't reply; when they reached their place, she suddenly perked up.

"It's been 20 years since I last spent Christmas out on the line" she said, pouting afterwards. Thomas went to her front and coupled up to her.

"Then let's spend it together, you and me. We can run along the main line looking at the beautiful decorations. We could visit Tidmouth and see the giant Christmas tree there or…." He suggested before the Bulleid engine cut him off.

"Tommy, I don't need a late night run or look at decorations just so I can feel Christmas." She smiled, "All I ever wanted for Christmas is you, just you! I don't care what others say about me being too plain and all but that's who I am. I just love the beauty of simplicity"

"Heck I don't even have a gift for you this Christmas!" Thomas wailed.

"You don't need to give me gifts to make me feel loved. When you and me are face to face, that's the best gift you can give to me" Rebecca gazed, staring at their coupling connection. "You are enough Tommy, enough to make my firebox warm this night"

The pair gazed at each other's eyes until something caught Thomas' sight. "Is that a…." he said.

"Mistletoe" they replied in unison.

Rebecca blushed, "I guess its midnight eh?"

"Yes, yes it is. Merry Christmas my twinkie on rails" Thomas greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you my blue cheeky tankie" Rebecca added.

The two then proceeded to meet their lips. Once again, they felt ecstatic as their lips and tongues danced together in the process. Rebecca would nibble Thomas' lips while Thomas would exchange tongues with his girl. The E2 nuzzled Rebecca's warm cheeks with his, feeling her touch all over him.

"You know love, I actually wished for me to kiss you under a mistletoe and it did!" Rebecca smiled, blushing uncontrollably.

"Well Becca, I just fulfilled your wish" Thomas replied. There was a long silence before Rebecca spoke up.

"You are enough, Thomas the blue tank engine" she added.

"So are you, Rebecca the yellow streamlined engine" Thomas finished.

"I love you" the two said in unison and pressed their foreheads against each other, feeling their warmth and love.

It started as a trip back to memory lane for Thomas when he met Rebecca. After she became a temporary filler on Sodor, she and Thomas would become friends, and eventually lovers. They've been through a lot of hardships and misunderstandings but at the end of the day, it's love that keeps them together. Because when two Southern based engines fall in love, they always love their Southern roots.

* * *

**A/N: I hope y all loved this story! Please leave a review and don't forget to fave this one. **


End file.
